The invention relates generally to pallets for supporting objects and methods for making same, and more particularly to a pallet rail having arcuate corners to minimize jamming of the pallet rail as it is moved and a pallet rail having an upwardly projecting end wall for aligning the pallet rail along the side of a palletized load.
Pallets and pallet components constructed of paper material such as corrugated cardboard are suitable for supporting and transporting many products. Typical cardboard constructions cost less to manufacture and weigh less than wooden pallets. Though typical wood pallets do exhibit higher strength and durability than typical cardboard pallets, wood pallets are typically returned to a shipment supplier for reuse or broken down and discarded and thus their use includes costs that occur after their first use in delivering cargo.
Wood pallets occupy space wherever they are collected and are generally formed as one-piece constructions having rails and slats or large-area loading surfaces. They are not conveniently reduced to smaller sizes or easily disassembled for shipment and storage. A wood pallet typically represents the first use of wood, a valuable natural resource, whereas cardboard can be formed from recycled material.
Cardboard pallets are in use in industries and developments are occurring to increase their applicability, strength, and convenience.